


Where We Fall

by mystery_geologist



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Echo swears, Fives is thirsty, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I didn't research anyone's personalities sue me, I read somewhere that babies can't see very far, I'm fudging canon so much, Mando'a is gender-neutral and nothing hurts, Non-Binary OC, Self-Insert, Snark, That's Not How The Force Works, mando'a swearing, obi-wan is confused, poorly written sparring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystery_geologist/pseuds/mystery_geologist
Summary: self-insert reincarnation as a clone trooper of the GAR[blame it on the force and you get powers such as they are]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so weak for self inserts. So weak. Also, I did zero research on certain clone's personalities and timelines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for Mando'a at the bottom

**Chapter 1 -**

DEVELOPMENT REPORT - 245-344-24

UNIT CT-5623 HAS SHOWN UNUSUAL NEURAL ACTIVITY FROM SLEEP PODS. BRAIN SCAN ANALYSIS SHOWS HIGHLY DEVELOPED CEREBRAL ACTIVITY UNUSUAL IN HIS BATCH. NO CONCLUSION REACHED. WILL CONTINUE MONITORING. DEVELOPMENT OTHERWISE WITHIN PARAMETERS.

 

* * *

It didn't matter so much to be dead, she thought, if it meant being surrounded by so much light. Even if it was a bit chilly. And damp.

* * *

Sometime later Ross opened her eyes. _Not dead then_. Her eyes flickered around trying to see further than a foot but struggling. Everything was still so damn _bright_ , but further she could see something that looked like a giant spoon. A Giant Talking Spoon. _Nope, definitely dead_.

* * *

They downloaded information directly into brains here. Fucking space. Also, she was a GUY. Not that any of the freaky spoon aliens seemed to care. Screw gender then, and screw them too.

Everywhere she looked was Boba -kriffing- Fett, even her own reflection, not that she really minded. But the food tasted like cardboard, the training was constant, and outside it was always raining.

Their squad though. They ran sims together, learned to shoot together, ate together. Ross wouldn't trade their _vode_ for the galaxy.

***

There was no space to freak out. there was no time. They were all growing up so fast, and not at all.

***

If Ross wants to be on the front lines, they have to do better, be sharp. In the sims Ross makes sure not to leave any _vode_ behind.

It works. They get trained as an ARC trooper, and Ross loves every minute of it. Then they meet Fives, and everything slots into place. They and Fives get along like a ship on fire; explosively. It's a rivalry that drives them to improve and they banter at every opportunity.

***

Finally, FINALLY the Jedi bother to send someone to check on their army, not that Ross catches more than a glimpse of him but it’s enough to shake them, bring old old thoughts to the front. Of death, but impersonal, like watching a holo, uninvolved. _Kenobi,_ a voice whispers. _General_.

***

Fives scoffs. "No way did a scrap like you see a Jedi! If you think I can be tricked that easily you should think again, _vod_."

"If I'm a scrap, what's that make you? I beat you by twenty pounds last week!" Ross didn't bother repeating that they had seen a Jedi. More _vode_ would confirm their claim soon enough.

"Yeah, but that was last week and I plan to outstrip you this week!"

Sure enough, Echo, a few batches younger than Ross and Fives, but shaping up to join ARC class, slid in a few moments later," Did you kriffing hear? A Jedi is meeting with the _Kaminiise_ PM!"

Five's jaw dropped, aghast. Ross covered for him by firing at Echo with, "Watch your fucking language."

Echo flicked challenging eyes over. "I'll kriffing swear if I kriffing want to."

Eyes narrowing in playful disdain, Ross hissed, "I said, don't motherfucking swear, _vod'ika_." The distraction didn't seem to be helping Fives, who was sputtering at Ross now in something like outrage.

They kept eye contact with Echo for a few more moments, but both broke into howling laughter when Fives let out a small choking sound.

***

Fives let himself into the fresher, face a little red. Those two- Ross always managed something audacious like that, and Echo seemed to make it worse. Fives scrubbed a hand down his face and groaned. All this snark made him W E A K. It was a good thing they only pestered him while off-duty or he might trip and drop blasters during training.

'watch your fucking language' The _nerve_. Fives coughed a little.

***

Echo grinned at Five's retreating back, before turning back to his other vod. "How long are you going to put him through this _adenn jurkadir osik_?"

" When he stops being such a _mir'osikla di'kut_ about it." Ross pointedly turned their head away.

"...Seriously??"

"We'll shag when he fucking gets over himself. Not a goddamned moment before."

Echo feels a slight exasperation leaking through the wall of irony he carefully maintains. "Oh my god ! I can't believe you keep telling me not to swear you beast."

"Shut your trap punk."

He can tell Ross snapped back only on reflex. Echo drops his metaphorical gauntlet. "Make me asshole."

"Training block in ten."

Well that didn't take much "You're on _vod_."

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a Translations  
> Vod - brother, sister, comrade  
> Vode - Siblings, Family  
> Kaminiise - Kaminoans  
> Vod'ika - Little Brother/SIster  
> Adenn - Merciless  
> Jurkadir - Attack, Threaten, Mess with. (mind-fuckery)  
> Osik - Dung (shit)  
> Mir'osikla - Dung for brains, shit-headed  
> Di'kut - Fool, Idiot, useless individual; can mean jerk, moron, etc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter; It'll get there eventually. Obi-Wan is based off aotc for now, and hopefully we can avoid the soul-crushing sadness that is sure to come.

Obi-wan was scrambling to grasp the situation as he was shown around the cloning facilities by Taun-We. An army. For the Republic. What the Sith- _fucking_ -hells.

And nobody would have had any idea about any of it if it weren't for that bounty hunter he suspects is hiding here. Still, he manages to serenely fake his way through comprehension well enough.

He thinks uneasily of Anakin for a moment. Concern brushes his mind briefly, but he dismisses it.

 

His Kaminoan guide is leading him past countless young faces, and he searches for differences with frantic haste. He takes a deep breath and reaches out to the Force, lets it guide his senses. Tears begin to wet his eyes as he takes in the brightness of the souls around him, each with his own thoughts and attitude.

Taun-We slows as they reach a clear glass floor, revealing small training rooms beneath their path. Clones fight in pairs, training in hand-to-hand combat.

"This is where the clones train among themselves," Taun-We says in her quiet voice. "They are allowed access whenever they are not otherwise occupied."

Obi-wan looks down at the nearest occupied room. The pair seem to be warming up, but as he watches, they square off. The Force swirls in response to the aggression between the two as they begin trading blows. And they do, very quickly, blocking and dodging fists and elbows. One seems taller and heavier than the other, perhaps he's older, Obi-Wan thinks. He sweeps a leg knocking the younger clone flat, but even prone the smaller clone does well, kicking out at his opponent's kneecaps before rolling back to his feet.

 

And then they're laughing at something the taller one said, howling with laughter, even. Obi-Wan doesn't know what to think about that.

***

"If I had a credit for every boner I've gotten while fist-fighting Fives, I could buy my very own Lightsaber."

Half a minute later, Echo is halfway to blacking out with how hard he'd been laughing. He manages to drag himself back up, and says, "You deserve a medal for not jumping his bones right in front of us all."

Ross just shakes their head, still snickering, and tosses him a towel.  


***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Anakin is up to right now....


End file.
